


I’m Sorry

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Clone Shiro is mentioned, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 6, Sad, Shangst Week 2018, Short, Voltron, prompt, shance, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 1: Voltron.Lance is happy that his lover is finally more than a spirit in Voltron again, until he realizes, is that really his lover?





	I’m Sorry

Lance sat down on the hard ground, kicking away a small pebble as he looked at the man with a scar on his face and pure white hair on his head. Shiro, his Shiro.

The REAL Shiro.

Shiro was still weak from coming back from the astral plane, and Lance saw that. He wanted to be there to help his love more than anything, he gave him water, gave him company, and everything.

Yet as he did, he realized something. It hadn’t hit him a single time until the sentence escaped the lips of the man that once had piloted the black lion.

“Lance, it’s really nice of you to keep me company and all, but you don’t have to. Why are you doing it?”.

Could it be?

“Shiro? What do you mean? Of course I have a reason to stay with you, I love you. And you love me, right?”.

Lance felt himself shaking as it dawned on him, this may be the real Shiro, but he had gotten involved with the clone…

The real Shiro had been inside of the black lion, being a part of Voltron. Lance had piloted a lion, been so near Shiro for so long but never realized it, while showing his love to the imposter.

“You love me?”.

“Yeah I do. We have dated for months Shiro, don’t you remember?”.

A painful silence spread, Lance but his lips, and then Shiro opened his mouth to tell him everything.

Lance already know the answer, and wished Shiro never would have been trapped in the lion, because a thing like this was something no one wanted to experience.

“That thing you dated wasn’t me. I don’t have any of his memories, I’m sorry Lance. I don’t return those feelings”.


End file.
